NIGHTMARE OF MY LIFE
by Cleanna
Summary: Blurb: Trapped in this small world, none to trust, none to protect you from the shadows lurking all around you…no one in this world but you. I'm just a 17 year old kid living in a giant's world, trying to survive this living nightmare after having everyone I ever loved and cared about turn around and stab me in the back and betray me. Why did I deserve this pain, this misery?


_NIGHTMARE OF YOUR LIFE _

_Blurb: Trapped in this small world, none to trust, none to protect you from the shadows lurking all around you…no one in this world but you. I'm just a 17 year old kid living in a giant's world, trying to survive this living nightmare after having everyone I ever loved and cared about turn around and stab me in the back and betray me. Why did I deserve this pain, this misery? , what did I ever do to people for them to do this to me? This is the story of my life._

_Sitting in the hall with my brother Leo by my side waiting for my parents to come out of the principal's office , I'm sitting there wondering how long it will be before we get expelled or kicked out of this school, I know that me and my brother are different from your average kids in my school . My brother and I were still sitting there in silence, when Leo finally breaks that silence, "what do you think mum and dads reaction will be" he said with a smirk on his face, I replied "like all the other times we've been sent here" I said smartly, "we'll probably get grounded for the rest of our lives "I uttered under my breath. Finally they exited our principles office, they were mad and disappointed in us as usual, but something was different this time normally they would talk to us as soon as they came out but there wasn't even a whisper from them. When we got home they asked us to leave them alone for a while, I thought to myself for sure were going to be grounded for good this time. When they asked us to come down stairs to have a chat to them, as we enter the room where mum and dad were sitting they had this sad and happy look about them, " mum dad what's going on" I asked lightly, then Leo asked seriously " what's going on here, why aren't you guys talking to us". _

_mum started to cry, dad hugged her and begin to speak" we have something to tell you guys", "as you are wondering why is your mother crying well it's because we have being keeping a secret from you and Leo, we thought we were in the clear and didn't need to tell you but… he paused, "about what" I asked getting worked up now. "That you don't belong here and that were not you're really parents. What was happening to me, what they were trying to tell me that I'm an alien from another world, and how their not my real parents, what were they talking about, of course I was their daughter I belong in this family nowhere else but here. Leo put his arm around me and hugged me tight, "what are you guys talking about she belongs here with us, and with none else you hear me" he said angrily. Mum and dad were shocked but somehow knew it was going to happen. Dad tried to reach out touch my hand to calm me down, but Leo stepped back and lead me away from him, " try and understand Leo " he said nervously, "she belongs to a man called Shade, he going to be here soon and there's nothing we can do about it". I started to cry, why were they doing this to me? Who was this shade person?_

_But scarily I knew deep down who he was and why he wanted me. Finally mum had stopped crying, she sat up and uttered a sentence that I would never forget "never turn back, always remember us". At that moment a heavy gush of wind came crashing down on our front door, as it did the hinges suddenly gave way and the door was set flying straight for us, just as I thought my life was over it stopped in mid-air in front of my face. I screamed with horror, Leo quickly covered my mouth and run with me up stairs and out of site from whatever was coming. As we watched something came in, and was standing in the middle of what use to be our door way, it was a dark clothed creature with eyes like demons. Leos grip tightened around me. The thing was looking around searching for something or someone when it's dark red eyes rested me, I shuddered as I stared deep into its eyes and I could feel all the pain and misery it had within it. He took a step close to me, and was reaching out for me when Leo grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him," you're not going to take her away from me, or from this family", when Leo had finished the creature just stood there watching me and began to laugh, Leos anger began to flood out, he leapt for the creature, as he did shade stepped forward and something came seeping out of his fingertips and it sent Leo flying straight for the book shelf._

_I run to my brothers aid seeing if he was alright, as I did he Leo gave me one of his 'I'm fine grins', what were mum and dad doing they were just sitting there watching their children be in pain and misery as this shade guy defeats them. Suddenly I feel all my emotions mix and combine together to form a force so powerful within me that it began flowing enormous amounts of energy throughout my whole body awaking all my strength and courage to form a blaze of blue flames, I thought with this power I could destroy all evil and madness in the world starting with shade, As I raced towards shade I focused all my power and anger onto him thinking I had defeated shade I began thinking about my parents and my brother Leo being together again but to my great horror shade was still alive and he grabbed my arm and began draining all my power and strength out of me, When he had left me with coldness and despair he flung me straight at the wall, I fell to my knees, Leo was by my side in an instant. The creature started snarling and chanting in the background "you are weak; you can't even stand up and fight me". I looked to my brother and he looked straight back at me and with that Leo started uttering some sort of chart and a mist full of black smoke started to form all around us like a gigantic bubble, I began to panic I couldn't see my parents or Leo I searched frantically for them but my vision was a complete blur nothing but thick black darkness and before I knew it we had vanished in a blink of an eye. _

_When I awoke I realized I was lying on a bed covered with moss and leaves where was I? This place feels different not knowing my surroundings. Thinking my body was ready to stand up, I began to start walking but my body wasn't thinking the same as I was and suddenly my knees gave way and I was sent falling back, Leo came out of nowhere and steadied me, so that I could get my balance, I looked at Leo and saw a trusting, brave and protective brother that I had always known he would be. When I tried to speak Leo wrapped his arms around me and cradled me in his arms he uttered words into my ears, "it's ok Cleo I'm here, everything's going to be alright now, don't you worry about a thing", as he said don't worry about a thing that's when all these questions started to form in my head, about what was happening around me. When I had fully recovered I was so bloody hungry that I could have eaten big MACS burger that I only have when ever feel as hungry as a hippo. While I was waiting I look more closely at my surrounding and found myself in a cave on a very high mountain. _

_I began to wonder what did that shade guy want with me?, why did Leo protect me while mum and dad just sat there and watch shade come close to me?, and how in god's name did Leo get us up here?. As I was day dreaming Leo came back with some berries, nuts and water, not what I was expecting but it had to do for now. After I had finished eating I could that Leo was just staring at me "what I'm hungry" I said hastily, "I can see that Cleo" he said with a grin. I thanked him for the food and I was about to begin the millions of questions I had to ask him. _

_But before I could even say one of them he silenced me with a finger to his lips, that made me so mad that I wanted to kick him in the leg, but as I went over to where he was, I could see why he had shut me up before. I crouch next to him and whisper to him nervously "what the hell in that thing Leo", but as usually he didn't listen to me, because he was off doing his own thing, in his own little world of his. I thought to myself what is this thing looking? For and how did it get here in the first place? Before I could think for a second Leo disappeared right in front of my eyes. As I searched for him I found to my horror he was battling the creature, he twisting and turning in all directions dodging it's every attack, it was like he was born to fight the that evil roamed this world, I watched in amazements as he summed a light bow from out of his hand, and began hurling it a the creature, it struck the creature with a mighty blow in the chest, it let out a howl of scream that echoed throw the forest and then nothing only leaves swaying in the breeze. Leo had sweat and blood running down his forehead, "that was a nasty one wasn't it Cleo", he said with a wink. Anger raged within me "are you out of your mind, you could have been killed". "Calm down Cleo I'm still in one piece see," showing his arms and legs. I love Leo but sometimes he can be a real jerk when it suits him. _

_Next thing I know it a hand is being slapped down on my back, the pain came rushing up my spine I let out a wail of a scream, " what the hell", " come on day dreamer I want to show you something" he said calmly. While we were walking I noticed that there wasn't much wild life at all, " " "where are we going" I said dully," stop your wining and come check out the view up here" he replied. Finally I was standing next to Leo, "what a view" he said pleased with himself. After we had rested for a while Leo went ahead looking for something out of the ordinary I was left walking by myself. I stepped over tree roots and moved spider web out of the way, something about this place creeps me out I thought to myself. Where's Leo when you need him, I looked around I couldn't find him "Leo" I cried out, then out of nowhere he came running for me. I didn't have the chance to say anything he just grabbed my hand and rushed me to a nearby bush, "what's the meaning of this" I said shocked. When I looked in to my brother's eyes I could see fear and pain in them like he had just seen something worse than anything in this world. "wh-what is it Leo?, Leo made no eye contact me and uttered a word and we began floating in the air, whatever it was that spooked Leo out came lurking out of the shadows. _

_It looked like the same creature Leo had battled but it had blue flames for eyes and was clothed with red cloth. It raced to where we had hidden before, when it discovered we weren't there it swelled up and burst into flames and was gone like that. Checking if the dangers had passed Leo gently landed us on the ground. "That was scary hey Leo, but Leo looked exhausted and knelt down in front of me. "Leo are you ok?" I said seriously, before he could say anything he collapsed. I rushed to his side "Leo" I yelled at him, "please talk to me", I shook him but he didn't move a muscle. _

_All calm and peace drained away from my body "Leo please wake up! Don't leave me alone in this godforsaken place me" I say touching my forehead to his. Before I could think or say anything more the trees around me parted and strange creatures started coming forward with swords and crossbows in their hands and aimed them at us, I hid his body with mine trying to protect his body from out of sight "Please don't hurt us, we mean you no harm, my brother is hurt please help us" I said miserably with tears flowing down my cheeks. Moments later a men or what looked like a man came up and ordered a command to them and they immediately withdrew their weapons and stood aside. He came closer to us and inspected us especially Leo, then gave a command to his men and they came forward and picked up Leo gently off the ground and disappeared with him, the leader motioned for me to follow. Poor Leo I thought to myself, I knew sometime he could be a real ass when he wants to be but that doesn't mean I want him gone from my life, not when I need him the most. Voices of regret started to cloud my mind "Did mum and dad really love me", "What If I'm not even human", "Why do bad things always happen to me" and "I wish we never came to this place". Whatever was happening to us it was only going to get worse and make things a hell lot harder for me and Leo. When we came to what looked like their village they carried Leo into a tent and put him on a bed of moss, he looked so white and pale that you could mistake him for a corpse I waited outside while they healed him, how could I just sit here while my brother was injured in there, I started to cry, I couldn't bear losing Leo not now when I needed him. It must have been hours before someone emerged from the tent, they came over to me and whispered calmly "your brother is healing well, he's open eyed now, you may see him if you'd like to". _

_I followed him to the tent where people had gathered, he was sitting up talking to the people to thank for help him to get better. He turned and faced me "hey Cleo" he said in a gentle voice, tears started to swell in my eyes, "just a couple of bruises and cuts but I'll be fine tomorrow night" he said smiling at me. Just then the chief came in with a surprise look on his face "I have never seen someone heal so quickly before, you are a brave lad protecting your sister like that, I'm sorry but I must ask you what those crawlers are following you?" Leo looked me straight in the eye and began describing what had happened to us and why we were we here. The next night Leo was on his feet and wanting to get moving as quickly as possible just in case something might catch their sent. The chief and Leo spoke in privet for what seemed like hours and then the chief and Leo came walking over and sent us on our way to finish whatever we were doing. People started coming forward with fruit and nuts and two horses that we could ride on our journey. As we thanked and farewelled the villages they became little spot on the land. It had been so time since Leo and I spoke because we didn't know what to say, of all what had happened to us I think we were bother scare what would happen next. _

_Leo was the first to brake "so, how are you doing back there Cleo, you're really quite", "what oh I'm just thinking, anyway what did the chief say to you" I asked curious. "Well he told me where we should be heading and that we should watch our backs more" he replied. We were travelling all afternoon; my legs were pleading me to give them a rest. I wonder how Leo was going. He hadn't uttered a word since the last time we had spoken. " Leo can we please rest for the night here, I think my horse needs some rest" I asked him sleepily, " I know it's been a long day Cleo, we'll stop for the night up there" he said tiredly. As I followed his eyes I soon discovered that where he wanted to rest was up a mountain, " no, no way in hell am I sleeping in a cave again" I said nervously, "oh come on Cleo it's either here or in a crawler belly" he said. Before I knew it I was climbing the huge cliff telling myself don't look down don't look, before I knew it I was at the entrance of the warm cave. It wasn't as bad as I thought, Leo came up behind me "it's not much but its home for now" he said. While I was busy tending the horses Leo was making dinner, he had always been a great cook, so I left him to do his thing. _

_The horses very much needed a good scrub down and some feeding, so I grabbed their leads and took them down to the river bank. They were very happy getting washed, their bodies looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I untied them so that they could roam around for a little and went back to see how Leo was going with dinner, there was a small fire going in the middle of the cave where Leo had cooked the meat and fruit. Yum I thought to myself as I bit into the freshly cook meat, "this is delicious Leo, I'm so glad that you listen in cooking class" I said dreamily, "no worries Cleo" he said pleased with himself. "Come on Cleo, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow so we'd better get some sleep" he said yawning. How could I sleep when he knew something that I didn't some I just lay there my head spinning with so many questions, I grabbed the cloth covering me and went to the entrance to the cave and sat there staring at the millions of little specks in the sky and the massive moon glowing in the night. Sunrise had finally come, Leo was awake after an hours or so and had started packing up our equipment and loading it on the horses "so, how'd you sleep last night Cleo? he said, how did I sleep?, how did I sleep?, I slept horribly I could hear myself think because of your snoring and because I'm still thinking about what been happening to us so far, I couldn't tell Leo so I replied calmly "I slept like a log", he stared at me "ok then, we should get a move on" he said puzzled. Once again we were on the move searching for this mystery place and do whatever we or I have to do there, but somehow I knew this place and what had to be done there. Halfway down to this place we rested and got back on our horse for another 6 or so hours of more hills and bumps I don't think my bottom could take any more pain it's numb as it is, I wish we were there by now I'm pretty sure the horses could use with another wash down and food. _

_As we reached the next hill I could see some think in the distance a village or some form of populated place in was surrounded my million and millions of trees that you could hardly see it from up here, "there it is Alameda, it's cool isn't Cleo" he said pleased, "what, oh yeah it's well camouflaged I'll say that" I said dazzled. " that's because they don't want unwanted visitors, if you get what I mean " he said seriously. We trotted down the hill and as we got closer to Alameda it was beautiful the entrance to it had a hedge covered in flowers arched around it, as you entered you could smell freshly cooked raspberry pie and the trees had juicy fruit hanging from them, oh my mind was just exploring with the smells and the sites it was like heaven. This place was absolutely incredible "Cleo, earth to Cleo" Leo said looking concerned, "oh sorry Leo I just didn't," didn't think this place would be like this he said with a grin._

"_come on Cleo there's someone here I want you to meet", while I was following him to this person I noticed that people started to star at me and turn and utter to one another, I kept close to Leos side, sometime I would even get too close and step on his heel, but as he looked around he could see why I'm so close to him. "It's ok Cleo, I'm here don't you worry were nearly there" he said pulling me into him. "This is the centre of Alasmera, Aragon " he said pleased, "wow" I thought to myself the centre of Alasmera was big, wait big that couldn't describe what I was seeing right now in front of my eyes was ginormous it would make alnico look no bigger like a grain of sand bi. Leo was really tense now, he was looking in all directions and his grip around me tightened even more. All my thoughts about this place started to slip away as if they had minds of their own, I thought to myself why is Leo taking me here, and how does he know where he going it's like a maze with all of these twisting and turning of the paths and for a moment there I thought I saw a shadow lurking nearby, I wanted to tell Leo but my thoughts told me otherwise so I just pushed it to the back of my mind locked away with the rest of the other thoughts I've left there or forgotten about._

_Finally I saw a clearing light bursting out it was so beautiful but blinding because we'd had to be been in that horrid place for about 3 hours or so because I was starting to lose patience surely we should be there by now, after more time had gone we arrived at the far end of Aragon but there was nothing there. "You mean to tell me that we came all this way for nothing" I said angrily, Leo just looked at me and signed "there's no pleasing you is there" and with that he raised his hands and chanted something and out of nowhere a door way appeared. More secrets Leo's been keeping from me great I sighed, " see I told you that we didn't make a mistake" he said with a grin as he walked into the door way." wait a minute you didn't say anything about that at all" I said pouting, he began to laugh I could feel my insides start to boil but I kept my cool, this place looked fairly different to Alasmera more darker and there was a mist hanging in the air above what kind of place was Leo taking me to now._

"_come on Cleo were nearly there" he said urging me on, I thought for a moment and remembered all my childhood memories of my parents hugging me, of all of us playing together, of my parents helping me when I needed them the most, all of these images made me think, why me?, Why was I the one being hurt here? Why won't this all go away? The last thing I could remember was that everything around me went dark and fussy, the only thing I could hear was Leo humming a song that mum use to sing to us when we were sad or scared. I awake to a gentle wet cloth touching my forehead to me everything and everyone was a blur vision at first but after a while it started to become clear again "Leo where are we", "hey Cleo, how you feeling? And were at a friend of mine" he said calmly. But before I could ask him who house it was a guy about 2 years older than me comes into the room he had creamy coloured skin, misty blue eyes and smooth black hair and I think I saw a 6 pack under his shirt. I had to be dreaming he was so cute I thought for a moment, " hey there I'm Cole " he said happily and put his hand out, Cleo stop staring at him and shack his hand, " nice to meet you I'm Cleo" I said smiling, "yeah I know, Leo told me all about you" he said grinning. " what kind of things did Leo say about me" I said seriously, " nothing but how brave and fun you are" he said kindly, I knew Leo to well to know that he would just say those things without Cole being curious about me I thought to myself. Blaze was Leo's best bud they would do extremely dangerous things together and even when things went wrong for them they would laugh it off as if it was a joke. _

_Leo looked so happy and I wished that I could feel what he was feeling now happy but all I felt was lonely and sorrow, blaze knelt down " hey Cleo are you ok?, I didn't know how to answer him without crying I muttered to myself. Without any answers Cole wrapped his arms around me saying " it's not your fault, don't blame yourself for this he said calmly, I started to cry it was like he knew how I felt and knew what was happening in my life Finally someone other than Leo to be there when I need a shoulder to lean on. After a while I thanked blaze for comforting me" don't worry about it, the same thing happened to me my parents told me that I wasn't there child and so with that I ran away to this place and started a new life, I know what you're going throw ok I was like that when I found out about my powers they were wild and scary at first but then I began to control my powers like your brother Leo has done and mixed them into something useful " he said with a smile. " well we better start training you Cleo" he said happily " why do I need training?" I said confused "why do you need the training? So that you can learn to control your powers in the ways of good and not evil "he said seriously. He's got to be joking, I don't need any training I'll control my powers all by myself I'll be fine it'll be easy, what was I saying it's the complete opposite it's extremely hard trying to focus on something while you're trying to listening to what Cole and Leo are saying like " don't use so much power" when I wasn't or " concentrate Cleo concentrate", how in gods names was I meant to concentrate having those two barking orders in my ears like I was some sort of dog. _

_So after a while I gave up and asked Cole if he could help me "I knew you would come asking for help sooner or later" he said with a grin, I like Cole but sometimes he can really get on my nerves. So over the past few weeks Cole and Leo showed me how to make fire, fly and even how to shape shift into different animals and objects. My favourite power was flying, flying to me was like being an eagle sawing high above mountains and country sides or gliding down beautiful waterfalls feeling drops of water run down my feathers. when I first experienced the power within me I didn't understand how to use it and found myself in a heap of trouble by thinking I did, but now that I have two teachers showing me what and how I should be doing with them. Every day I have the same nightmare glowing red eyes starring right throw me into my very soul haunting me and as it reaches out for me I wake up, my clothes soaked with sweat, my eyes flowing with tears my whole body shaking from the shock. I'm sitting there trying to make sense of the dream was it real? or just a dream?, what if shade was trying to contact me in my dreams calling me too him, I want to tell the others but I don't want them to make a big fussy over a little thing like this like come on would you tell your friends and your own brother that you hear someone calling you in your dream?, sounds freaky enough to me so I'll just stay quiet for now._

_I was just washing up for dinner when I saw something slither into the bush behind me, thoughts rushed to my head 'please don't be a crawler' or something much worse, "whatever you are come out and show yourself". gazing at the bush at the ready to charge when Leo appeared from behind it, " Leo you almost gave me a heart attack, what were you doing in the bushes" I yelled my cheeks a bright red colour, " sorry sis I was getting herbs for hmmm" , he looked at me curiously then around him "what are you doing out here alone" he said calmly," hmm, I was just practising" I said making a circle in the dirt with my boot, he smirked at my lie " well hurry up and finish we need to talk ". Finally my one chance to ask him all the questions I've been storing away in my mind. Well as I had imagined it didn't go as cording to plans we just sat their starring into the never ending Cole of the fires glow warming our bodies protecting us from whatever lurked these woods beyond dust. I couldn't take this silence any more I had to know why Leo was so protective of me and how did he know where I am? I like Leo protecting me and everything but sometimes it gets a bit uncomfortable and I feel like a little kid trapped in a big world. "Leo" said Cole breaking the silence, "I think it's time you tell her the truth". _

_Glancing in the direction where Leo sat his eyes suddenly were fixed on Cole , seeing the rage in his eyes scared me but Cole just held that stare like he'd seen that stare before and shrugged it off. Leo eventually gave in "Cole" he sounded through gritted teeth slowly getting to His feet "why do you always do this to me" kicking dirt from under his feet trying to contain the anger and envy. As he spoke I noticed the flames in the fire starting to twitch and sire growing bigger and darker reacting to his every emotion it was as if the fire was a puppet and Leo was the puppet master pulling its strings as the flames grow in his rage. "You know why I can't tell her" His eyes started to change from their natural bluey green to a orangey brown colour, "Have you any idea what my parents and I had to suffer in order to keep her hidden and safe from Slade, You of all people should know what happens if Slade got a hold of that power she has". The fire now burst out of control, lashing out its burning hands towards Cole and me. I run backwards out of its reach trying to get away, but I trip over a stick, as I turn around I can the flames coming for me. I can hear Cole screaming my name telling me to run but I can't move I've become paralysed with fear, my eyes catch sight of Leo's eyes, I can feel the hurt and pain inside them. I do the only thing when I'm frightened I scream Leo's name "LEOOOOO". (INSIDE LEO'S MIND) Darkness is all I see nothing but darkness, all the pain and hurt has finally surfaced after so much time and concentration trying to keep it in. Just looking at myself now, how could things have gotten so out of hand? Anyways, I smile to myself not much use trying now in there hey? All these thoughts leave my mind when I can hear someone calling my name. "Cleo" (LEAVING LEO'S MIND) Coming to realisation Leo sees the flames stretching out for Cleo, "No matter if I have to sacrifice myself to gain control I will never hurt the people I love" Leo screamed. Suddenly all was quiet not a sound to hear but the soft crackling of the fire, Leos breathing slowed down all his anger retreating back within his body. Seeing the frighten look in my eyes he exhaled "Sorry Cleo I don't know what came over me" Leo bowed his head in sorrow and shame, the look of betrayal and hurt now masked my brothers face. "Maybe you should go cool off Leo" said Cole patting Leo on the shoulder calmly. Leo just grunted, shrugged it off and walked away. After that incident Leo was a real mess he was completely ignoring me he wouldn't even eat or drink anything, it was driving me insane just watching him torture himself like this. _

_I thought to myself last night's situation got way out of hand I've never seen him that angry before in my life and how the fires flames reacted like that, it scared me to know what else he was capable of. The next morning Leo was nowhere to be seen neither was Cole, where the hell were they? I didn't have to wonder for too long, they came strolling up from the forest in front of the path as if nothing had happened, joking around as normal at least now Leo had calmed down. But something about him seemed different he looked strange not the normal Leo I would expect, "hey Cleo nice to see you up and about" he said with ease in his voice, "you too" I replied breathing a sigh of relief at least he wasn't up in flames like before. I wanted to embrace him in a brotherly hug we always do but after what had happened something deep down inside me held me back, so I just smiled nervously to him and said Goodnight to him and Cole._

_Early on that day I was practicing my latest spell which involved a hell lot of concentration and energy. I had almost mastered it when a familiar icy cold touch came running up my spine causing my body to shiver. Slowly but causally I turned around…._

_*HI it's Cleanna here, first time writing a story hope you guys like it :D . Don't be shy to review I love feedback about my stories, so I can update them or write more. Until next time bye. xoxo ;P_


End file.
